Locrima
by 19Yoshie27
Summary: It all started when The Hibari Kyouya was on his way to his school time...stopped. He got caught in a fight between a mage and a creature, in the end he ended up in here...Locrima. Tsunayoshi is a mage in training who lost her memories. Will Kyouya ever get back to Namimori? Will Tsuna get her memories back? Only time will tell. 18Fem!27-69.


**Synopsis:** If only he didn't followed that creature maybe he wouldn't be where he is; He wouldn't be here…in Locrima.

**Disclaimer:** I. DO. NOT. OWN. KHR. CHARACTERS.

**Claimer:** I. OWN. THE. STORY.

**Warning:** Out of Character; Characters (Specially Hibari)

**Author's Note:** Hey there! So in the voting I held in my Other Fanfic (Lost): Locrima Won! Yehey!... Actually I expected that 'Mysteries to be Solved' will win… too bad I've been drowned in the river of 1827 lovers…=_=|||. Seriously, I almost died… XDD no I'm just Kidding…, any ways I forgot to tell you that, You can vote as many as you want any ways here's the rating or, rather, Ranking…

_**Locrima**_ – 7 votes – Rank 1 – First Story to be Published

_**Mysteries to be Solved**_ – 1 vote – Rank 2 – Second Story to be Published

_**Katekyo Hitman REBORN!: Trip to the Philippines!**_ – 1 vote – Rank 3 – Third to be Published

_**Acadia**_ – 1 vote – Rank 4 – Fourth to be Published

_**MindWorks **_– 1 vote – Rank 5 – Fifth to be Published

So let's follow that. This Story here (Locrima) will be the first to be published.

I told you, I was drowned by 1827 fans… and yeah there's going to be a Sequel of 'Lost' and the title is 'Silence' so just wait okay? I keep my Promises.

So… What are we waiting for? _**Let's Begin!**_

* * *

A boy in clad in black gakuran was walking silently in the quite streets leading to Namimori High School. His face void of emotion as he glared at everything he saw –not that there are people roaming around at this time, its fucking 12:30 in the morning, nobody sane will be up at this time and call centers are not allowed in his city or, rather his and his father's city. His Father was the Head of this city every word he says is a law, and that is what he will be, someday.

As he walked he passed by the park, he remembered, that was where he had first bitten a prey, it was a delightful experience, he remembered how he smirked at his prey, how his prey cowered in fear. Oh, that really was a very fulfilling feeling, he made his Father proud –not that his Father would ever say that out loud, he smirked at the memory.

He remembered something as he passed by Namimori Primary School, he remembered a girl no older than three confessing to him –seriously, 3? Dramas these days, how he rejected it, how the girl fell to her knees in front of him, tears flowing like an unstoppable rain, how somehow he felt guilt deep down in his heart, how his Father told him not to sympathize with those Herbivores and that he was stronger than them, his smirk slowly turning to a frown.

Continuing on the road of memories, he remembered his training when he was 2 years old, how harsh it was, how his small body was wounded severely, how his Father, Alaude, Hibari Alaude, didn't even show concern when he was almost killed, how his mother didn't even thought of healing his wounds, he closed his eyes, that doesn't matter now.

He remembered the time when he was in Elementary, how he was feared by people, though he will never admit it, he somehow felt lonely at those times, but those are only rare moments of reflection, how he ever thought if his parents loved him or not, no, is the answer, his parents never cared for him, his Father only taught him to fight because of certain reasons unknown, His Mother only looked at him in disgust when he failed his training, the only person to ever care for him, he remembered it was Kusakabe Meiko a servant in Hibari household and Kusakabe Tetsuya's Mother.

The memory of when he was in middle school, how this Teacher, Dino Cavallone, kept on nagging him to go out with him, deep down in his heart, he regretted ever declining a love confession again but told himself that he doesn't need that, only herbivores do that. Continuing in, he remembered, being defeated by that god ridden illusionist, Dokuro Rokumu, Oh, how he hated that guy, but the time came when he finally defeated him and _almost_ killed him. He also remembered those two gay love birds, Radekugo Toyaha and Shiketa Tomomaya, making out in his school, he remembered how Toyaha challenged him while Shiketa just laughed it off, He gladly accepted the offer but was stopped by Shiketa who so suddenly looked serious, Damn Herbivores indeed. He also thought about when his mother was killed by a stray bullet in a crossing, how his Father never showed emotion when he was informed, how his mother's body was burned, ashes thrown by the sea, funny really, his father didn't even shed at least a tear, how he, himself just stared at the ashes but not feeling anything but disgust, anger, and hatred. He really hated that greedy woman who just wanted to be rich. He figured his father never loved his mother, so does he, who would love a woman that is beautiful outside but full of ugliness inside.

Now that he was in High School, he built up a group called, 'The Disciplinary Committee' which acts according to school rules. But the truth inside was he just wanted to bite people to death and to bite someone that is much stronger to him to death, but sad to say he haven't found anyone yet. He is in his 3rd year now, and believe me being the chairman of such committee is hard, and when I say hard it is really, really hard to put it in simple terms, being a leader is not that easy, but not for The Hibari Kyouya, of course. Every day he would wake up earlier than his father to go there and regulate the whole place, he would check if there are any pieces of trash around, if the rooms are clear of any dirt, etc., after regulating the whole school, he goes to his office and does the paperwork, ranging from complaints, suggestions, etcetera, etcetera, bullshit. Those Herbivores are indeed pieces of shit and bullshits. After he was done doing those pains in the ass paperwork he would check the time and it will always and forever say '6:30 AM'. Time when the students come here, school starts at 8:00 AM; anyone late will be subjected to a certain punishment of being bitten to death. Tardiness can't be tolerated in his school. He smirked as he reminisced these memories, his accomplishments.

The school can be seen from a certain distance, he smirked yet again this will be one of those normal days yet again. Its a wonder how he managed be as healthy as he is now, oh what am I saying? He's the Hibari Kyouya for fucks sake!

A cold gush of wind passed by –certainly it wasn't Zephyr, the sakura petals flying gracefully around, if he wasn't who he was he would have shivered but no, he just watched the scene with a neutral expression then it occurred… the flying pink petals suddenly stopped dancing around, the night sky turning into a shade of dark red, the waving trees stopped in their movements, drops of water stopping in midair. His eyes widen slightly, what happened? What _the fuck_ happened? By instinct he tried to touch the floating petals. It dropped. If he wasn't who he really was, he would have jumped one foot up when he heard a loud explosion. He turned around only to dodge a brown haired girl being sent flying and hitting the wall so hard it created a small crate. Falling down from her crater she managed to land in one knee, she looked up large chocolate brown eyes met with dark grey ones.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how was it? Oh, yeah sorry for the cliffhanger. I like doing these things and please do remember that all the fan fiction's that will come out in the name of Misaki Yoshino, will rated either T or M, I don't like K or K+ and no there will be no OC's in here, if there is, they would be in the protagonist side… and Yeah **Zephyr is the mildest of all the winds in Greek Mythology...**, and sorry for my cursing I like adding those to my fanfics to emphasize the rated T or M of the story, Yeah I'm only 14 yet I curse a lot but not in front of my family, of course. Hehe~ Well then, see you in Mysteries to be solved~! Oh Yeah! Before I forget, I randomly update, in short I update when there is time or I'm in the mood~, I have said too much! O_O so Yet again it is Ciao, Ciao and Janne~

P.S: PLEASE REVIEW!

P.P.S: If you noticed;

Radekugo Toyaha is the alternate of Gokudera Hayato

Tomomaya Shiketa is the alternate of Yamamoto Takeshi

Dokuro Rokumu is the alternate of Rokudo Mukuro

The originals are needed in the story so I made an alternate of them… hehe~


End file.
